1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray gun for dispensing fluids, such as liquids and gases, and, more particularly, to a spray gun with a rotary valve which can be maneuvered easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional spray gun 900 which generally includes a spray gun body 91 including a valve seat 92 in which a rotary plug 95 is seated. A control button 90 is joined to opposite ends of the plug 95, so that the button 90 is operable to control rotation of the plug 95. A seat seal 97 is seated in a trough 98 in a cylindrical exterior surface of the plug 95, so that when the plug 95 is disposed in a closed position where the fluid path is disconnected with inlet and outlet passages (not shown) in the spray gun body 91, the seat seal 97 seals the inlet passage or the outlet passage against fluid leakage. Moreover, two O rings 93, 96 are seated in the annular grooves of the plug 95 to seal leak paths which would otherwise be present between the valve seat 92 and the plug 95. However, the sealing requires the O-rings 93, 96 tightly bearing against an inner wall of the valve seat 92, and, thus, manipulation of the button 90 together with the plug 95 to swing becomes harder (with much more force than necessary).